The effect of 2 and 5 days of fasting on total and pulsatile growth hormone secretion will be studied by a combination of intensive venous sampling (before and after 2 days fast) and measurement of daily integrated urinary GH levels (all 5 days) to determine if the increase in GH after 5 days of fast occurs earlier than previously observed.